Es lo único que me queda
by Nakahara Sunako Chan
Summary: Su esperanza se había tornado a: nada. seguía pidiendo el mismo deseo cada año aún sabiendo que no se cumpliría. pero alguien le robo lo más preciado...


Bueno aquí vengo con una nueva historia, este es mi primer one shot y no se que tal quedo. Espero que les guste y porfa déjenme un review.

* * *

Es lo único que me queda.

Era inevitable… la fecha había llegado y este año sería muy diferente a los anteriores, yo procuraba ya no fantasear, ya no soñar, a gritarme que los cuentos de hadas eran para las princesas no para las plebeyas y sinceramente me había hartado el hecho de seguir soñando, soñar con algo imposible, aunque mi corazón parecía no comprenderlo…

Un día entendí que mi existencia no se haría menos invisible para esos ojos azules, pero… esto ya era una tradición para mí.

Me había aprendido esa leyenda de memoria aunque no se que ganaba con saberla, porque mi esperanza se encontraba reducida a _nada. _Era una bella historia de amor pero el ser bella o mágica, el intentar sembrar esperanza en mi vacío corazón lleno de sentimientos no le quitaba su esencia de lo que era… una simple leyenda hermosa. Aunque desearía su suerte, no me importaría verlo sólo una vez al año si sé que me miraría con unos ojos inundados de amor, pero no, ni eso tenía.

Pero por otra parte la aldea se veía preciosa adornada de hermosos papeles de colores, sentía mis pupilas inundadas de tanto color y la gente se veía tan alegre y ciertamente toda esta paz la habíamos conseguido gracias a él, y si, el ya era Hokague, era porque se lo había ganado a pulso, Tsunade por su parte ahora se dedicaba a viajar por el mundo en busca de apuestas y buen sake y claro Shizune la acompañaba para intentar persuadirla, pero cada determinada fecha se dejaba ver por la aldea.

Ahora poseía toda la felicidad que anhelada, era Hokague y en la aldea lo respetaban y lo querían como bien él quería, no necesitaba más, así era él, era feliz con pequeñas cosas como: un gran tazón de ramen.

Mientras que yo seguía siendo la misma tonta niña de siempre, la que lo miraba detrás de un árbol en sus entrenamientos, la que lo seguía, la que buscaba sus ojos, la que soñaba con él, la misma tonta que he sido por años, pero era algo que no podía evitar y en un momento de mi vida fui valiente, no por el hecho de haberme lanzado a salvarlo eso lo hubiera hecho cuantas veces hubiera sido necesario, pero el hecho de declararle mi amor, eso había sido un gran acto de valentía, lo fue, si que lo fue, pero no importa si el no lo recuerda porque es como si jamás lo hubiera hecho y todos mis esfuerzos se hunden con mi esperanza inútil…

Me encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea, acababa de terminar mi entrenamiento con mi equipo y habíamos quedado en vernos en la noche, digo ¿por que no? si éramos el equipo de solterones de la aldea, que más da…

Bueno y no les he contado la… la… ¿mejor parte? Mejor parte para él no para mí, creo que esta comprometido… si, ¡así es! Hace tiempo como algunos meses atrás llego a la aldea una hermosa joven y he de admitirlo es muy bella, se dice llamar: Shion, creo que es la sacerdotisa de no recuerdo que aldea, el punto es que él estuvo en una gran misión con ella hace algún tiempo, lo sé porque algo así me contó Sakura, y desde su llegada se les ha visto muy juntos, yo no lo había comprobado con mis propios ojos, hasta que un día, me los tope en la florería de los Yamanaka, ella lo tomaba del brazo y lo miraba con absoluta devoción, el se sonreía y yo sentía mi corazón romperse, enseguida los note… quise huir, cosa que no pude hacer, el llamo mi atención con su dulce voz, me llamo y pareciera que vertido un hechizo sobre mí para que me quedara inmóvil ante su dulce sonrisa, yo le conteste, lo llame por lo que ahora es: el hokague, el hizo una mueca que no entendí, él solo me saludo porque obviamente estaba con esa chica, me la presento, pero lo hizo como un: Hinata, te presento a Shion. Ella hizo una forzada reverencia y yo le salude con respeto, no me dijo: te presento a mi novia, prometida, chica o lo que sea, seguramente aún no quiere que lo sepamos, pensé para mí misma, eso de todas formas no era de mi incumbencia y como pude salí de ahí, ya no necesitaba oírlo de otras personas, me quedaba más que claro y se le veía tan feliz…

Con la poca dignidad que me quedaba salí de ahí… conteniéndome el llanto y eso si había sido un gran logro para mí.

Pero eso ya no importa, paso hace algún tiempo y he reflexionado sobre algunas cosas, porque desde hace dos años ya no pido el mismo deseo…

Llegue a mi casa y me encontré con Neji, no era necesario preguntarle el motivo de su felicidad, porque se resumía en una sola palabra: Tenten. Vaya que el amor le sacaba la mejor sonrisa a mi serio primo, eso me hacia feliz, ¿por que no? me gustaba verlo feliz, yo por mí parte estaba resignada pero bien, ya mi corazón lo entendía, me dio mucho trabajo explicárselo, fue agotador, pero al final creo que lo entendió, ahora él y yo estamos bien.

Subí a mi habitación y saqué mi Kimono ¡si! El mismo que me ponía cada año, ya era una tradición para mí, me arregle, no mucho, pero lo hice, y espere a que Kiba pasará por mí, sería divertido pasarlo con él y Shino, tome el papel que una noche antes había escrito con tanto esmero, con tanta paciencia, con tanta ¿ilusión? No se si a esto se le podría llamar ilusión solo lo metí en la escondida bolsa del vestido.

Baje apenas escuche la voz de Kiba llamar a mi casa, salí tan rápido como pude si no saldría mi padre y Kiba saldría corriendo de ahí, mi padre tenía un poder en la mirada con el que arrancabas a correr…

-¿¡lista!- me pregunto al salir.

-¡si!- le conteste, con una sonrisa, él me la devolvió.

Creo que deben pensar en la aldea que entre Kiba y yo hay algo porque no dejan de mirarnos y murmurar, eso es molesto, y debe ser muy incómodo para Kiba mira que el que piensen que sale conmigo, ¡pobre hombre! Me dije para mis adentro y deje salir una risa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto, al escuchar mi fugitiva risa.

-nada- le respondí al instante.

Alzo la ceja y esa era una clara expresión de: no te creo.

-¡vamos dime!- insistió.

Olvidaba lo muy curioso que él era, hice una mueca.

-nos ven raro…- le dije bajito al oído.

Aunque ciertamente era divertido ser el centro de atención por una vez.

-si, ya lo note, pensé que no lo habías notado…- me confesó.

Y yo solo me reí.

-sígueme la corriente…- me dijo, mientras me guiñaba el ojo y yo solo asentí preguntándome que se tramaba.

De un momento a otro no se como paso, incluso pensé que fue una equivocación, sentí su mano sobre la mía y la sujetaba con cierta fuerza, claro… no me lastimaba pero si me sorprendió, di un respingo y gire la mirada sonrojada, no me esperaba algo así, obviamente la gente de la aldea se escandalizo al vernos tomados de la mano y la verdad es que no podía desprenderme, era más fuerte que yo, pero además que importaba lo que pensaran y sé que el lo hacía en broma, era un juego, una travesura y mejor desistí y quise ser parte de ella.

Seguimos caminando por la aldea mientras yo quedaba como idiota al ver los hermosos adornos, los hermosos colores, a la gente tan alegre, los niños, las parejas de enamorados…

Seguimos avanzando hasta que nos encontramos con Shino quien nos vio raro al vernos tomados de la mano y dijo algo que no entendí.

-¿al fin se te hizo Kiba?-

Kiba se alarmo me soltó y grito:

-No, Shino ¡cállate!- los miré estupefacta, no entendí, solo sonreí divertida, eran los mejores amigos que podía tener.

Caminamos hasta el festival, Kiba no dejaba de comer como loco, ni hablaba de la emoción y la verdad es que si, había cosas deliciosas, Shino solo cargaba los miles de platos de comida de Kiba.

-vaya que Kiba Kun tiene hambre…- le comenté a Shino

-si, come como loco cuando esta nervioso…- me dijo él.

-¿nervioso?- le pregunte, Shino no me contesto.

Y yo decidí escabullirme en ese momento…

-ya vuelvo- les dije.

-si, aquí te esperamos- dijo Shino, porque Kiba estaba demasiado ocupado como para ponerme atención.

Decidí hacer lo que cada año y acabar con esto de una vez por todas, me incursione en las profundidades del bosque y comencé a buscar mi árbol, si, yo ya lo había hecho mío, -¿Dónde estas?- Pregunte mientras caminaba y poco a poco comenzaba a perderme –¡genial!- dije cuando me vi perdida, hasta que lo vi, ahí estaba él tan alto como siempre, me acerque a él y es que aquel árbol contenía mis más profundos secretos, era mejor que un baúl debajo de tu cama con llave, mejor que un diario…

Me subí a él, hacerlo que daba mucho trabajo con el Kimono, era más fácil con mi ropa normal, tranquilos se lo que pensarán que quizás ese árbol alguien ya lo había confiscado pero lo cierto es que no, años llevo yendo al mismo lugar y sus frondosas hojas no dejan ver los cientos de papelitos que le he colgado, pareciera que mientras más le amarre estuviera más cerca de cumplir mi deseo y lo cierto es que no era así, era una simple tradición que yo me aferre a creer para intentar no perder la esperanza, pero… ya había abierto los ojos ahora veía con más nitidez y sabía que algo así no podía ser cierto, pero como ya era una tradición, una costumbre para mí corazón decidí respetarlo, era como si mientras más cerca del cielo lo colgara más cerca estuviera de hacerse realidad, porque quizás una estrella dejara caer un poco de su magia para que se cumpliera.

Lo amarre con cuidado, con delicadeza, con la delicadeza de lo que ese delicado papel significaba para mí, pero tranquilos yo ya había aprendido la lección y ya no pedía lo mismo que los otros años, yo no era exigente, pedía cosas pequeñas aunque quizás este deseo sea el más grande que he pedido…

-ojala que se cumpla…- me dije al sentarme sobre la rama más alta del árbol después de haber amarrado el papelito, mire un rato la noche, era tan bellísima como siempre, como nunca, la luna estaba sobre mi cabeza, las estrellas, por un momento quise contarlas, pero los dedos no me alcanzaban, amanecería antes de que terminara pero las estrellas no eran para contar si no para admirar…

Reaccione después del shock al que había caído y decidí marcharme y buscar a mis amigos, cuando note algo raro, algo que no había notado por mi prisa o torpeza o quizás por ambas cosas, todos mis papelitos, mis deseos… no estaban.

Me alarme, me puse como loca, sentí el corazón dejar de latir, yo estaba cien porciento segura de que ese era el árbol, tenía la marca que le puse la primera vez que vine, era él, de eso no había duda, caí en una angustia fatal, el viento no se los había llevado, si no los hilos seguirían ahí colgados, además yo era demasiado cuidadosa, los amarraba bien, había algunos con más de diez años de antigüedad esto no podía estarme pasando a mí, podían estar en manos de cualquiera y esa sería mi perdición, era casi como robar mi propia alma, lo único que me quedaba…

Me angustie demasiado y de pronto, vi entre las ramas un papelito que decía mi nombre…

-para Hinata- di un respingo y lo tome de prisa.

Decía lo siguiente: tengo todos tus secretos si los quieres de vuelta ve a la Torre Hokague a las doce.

-¿que rayos significa esto?- me pregunte para mí misma. -¿Naruto?- pensé -¡No, no que estupida!- a él lo había visto yo en el festival con Shion cogida de su brazo, con un hermoso Kimono y adornos en el cabello, me miro… Kiba me tenía tomada de la mano y giro la mirada como si tan solo hubiera visto a dos personas más… sea quien sea me quería jugar una mala pasada, muy cruel por cierto y ciertamente esa persona anónima tenía mi alma entre sus manos, mi alma porque mi corazón lo tenía otra persona…

No sabía que hacer, ¿ir o no ir? ¡Alguien que me diga! Comencé a caminar como león enjaulado: de un lado a otro con la angustia en los cabellos, pero… tenía que recuperarlos eran lo único que me quedaba ¿quién rayos no respeta los deseos ajenos? ¿Y por que los míos?

-es lo único que me queda…- balbucee al vacío, mientras me sentaba resignada bajo el follaje del árbol, suspire conteniendo las ganas de llorar, aparte las lágrimas por un momento… no me dejaban pensar con claridad – ¿que hora era?- Quien sabe, no tenía reloj, pero por la luna quizás estaban a punto de dar las doce, la luna brilla más y es más hermosa a las doce, emprendí la marcha a la torre Hokague, llena de nervios.

Llegue después de un rato, el ser Ninja tenía sus ventajas, porque llegue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me quede en la puerta un segundo y decidí entrar después de un eterno rato, mi cuerpo temblaba y es que la idea de que alguien pudiera leerlos me aterraba…

-¿y Hinata?- pregunto Kiba después de un rato.

-dijo que no tardaría, pero presiento que no volverá-

-¡Shino! ¿Por qué rayos no me avisaste?- le reclamo –sabes que hoy era el día…- dijo sonrojado.

-lo sé, pero… estabas demasiado ocupado como para hablarte…-

-¡porque estoy nervioso!- le grito intrigado. –y tan hermosa que se veía hoy, que ni se lo dije…- se reprocho así mismo, Shino solo poso la mano sobre su hombro. El castaño resoplo resignado y volvió a guardar el papel en la bolsa de su yukata, miro al cielo y suspiro.

Mientras ella seguía caminando por el pasillo de la torre que de pronto se le hizo completamente eterno y lo cierto es que no sabía a donde tenía que ir… la torre era demasiado grande, aunque luego lo supo cuando siguió las luces del único pasillo que las tenía prendidas…

Trago saliva y siguió caminando, hasta que llego a la puerta que en la fachada decía: Uzumaki Naruto, se alarmo y pensó en salir corriendo de ahí, alguien le estaba jugando una mala pasada pero ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a descubrir de quien se tratada, cortésmente toco la puerta, digo por si las dudas.

-pase- le contestaron al instante y ella por inercia sujeto la manija de la puerta, la giro con cuidado y abrió la puerta y ahí lo tenía a él, al mismísimo Hokague en persona, se asusto y palideció por un eterno instante, ahora sentía las fuerzas fallarle, la ausencia de valentía marcaba la presencia de su debilidad el tenerlo en frente.

-¿qué se te ofrece?- le preguntó mientras firmaba unos papeles, leía otros, hojeaba otros más y en ese momento se sintió la estúpida más grande de todo Konoha, en verdad alguien le había jugado una mala pasada y como no… si tenía sus secretos en mano, tan solo alguien quería divertirse a costa de sus sentimientos.

-am…- balbuceo estúpida, pensando en alguna posibilidad… ¡tonta! Le grito su mente y con la poca dignidad decidió salir de ahí –no es nada, siento el haberle molestado Hokague sama…- dijo para voltear y abrir la puerta. –Estúpida- balbuceo para sí misma antes de salir con la vergüenza en el rostro.

-¿vienes por esto?- le pregunto al verla salir, ella volteo la mirada y entre sus manos tenía una caja con un listón rojo que la protegía de saber su contenido, como si un listón rojo fuera suficiente, pero sabía que ahí estaban todos aquellos retazos de su alma.

-¡si!- dijo ella iluminándosele los ojos.

-me dijeron que te lo dé…- le contó

-¿podría saber quién?- le preguntó

-¿podría saber que contiene?- le cuestiono él.

-¡No!- respondió alarmada al instante.

El sonrió -ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta-

-entiendo…- dijo y se acerco a tomarla.

-espera…- dijo cuando ella ya casi la tenía entre sus dedos.

-¿si?- preguntó un poco desesperada.

-tranquila te la daré, no es que contuviera tus mayores secretos…- le dijo irónico, ella palideció.

-claro que no…- sonrió tonta.

-eso pensé…- le dijo –te la daré con una condición…- le dijo.

-si, si la que sea…- dijo alarmada.

Estaba a dispuesta a todo por recuperar esa caja y el mismo no se daba cuenta de que en esos momentos tenía entre sus manos corazón y alma de ella, haría lo que le pidiera o casi todo, hasta tirarse de un barranco…

-hay algo que quiero saber…- dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto ella, al instante, olvidando que tenía que disimular su prisa.

-vaya que estas desesperada…- le reprochó.

-estode… no, no para nada…- sonrió nerviosa –pero dígame Hokague sama ¿que quiere saber?- pregunto intrigada.

Le dirigió la mirada-¿hay algo…- hizo una pausa -entre Kiba y tu?- la miro de frente, cavándole las pupilas con sus ojos azules.

Ella dio un respingo no esperaba esa pregunta, esperaba más un: Hinata ¿Qué piensas del ramen? Pero no algo así… así que solo le contesto con la verdad, ella pensó que solo le pregunto eso por… por… curiosidad o por el mero placer de hacerle más difícil entregarle la bendita caja. Nada en especial.

-No, hokague sama…- le contesto, acercándose a la caja.

-espera…- le dijo alejándola de ella.

Ella soltó un suspiro de desesperación, incluso había olvidado el simple hecho de que estaba frente a él, frente a los ojos que le causan nerviosismo y pena, pero en ese momento lo único importante era recuperar sus secretos, ya luego se desmayaría con la caja en brazos en alguna parte…

-entonces… ¿por qué estaban tomados de las manos?- le reprocho mientras aporreaba tantito la mano sobre el escritorio expresando su molestia, ella dio un respingo asustada, nunca lo había visto así, él noto su repentino cambio de actitud y volteo la mirada.

-hokague sama solo era un juego…- le dijo

-¡ah! Vaya, ahora te satisfaces haciéndome sufrir…- le reclamó

-¿Qué?- pregunto en shock.

-¡rayos!- dijo mientras volteaba la mirada, pero así era él, demasiado apresurado y directo.

-hokague sama…- le llamo

-¿si?- le pregunto, tratándose de verse lo más sereno posible.

-¿ya podría dármela?- pregunto deseando salir de ahí, porque compartir el mismo espacio con él comenzaba a afectarle.

-Hinata ¿que estarías dispuesta a hacer por el contenido de esta caja?- pregunto mientras se contenía una risa.

-¿eh? Bueno yo…- balbuceo tonta. –casi cualquier cosa…- le dijo, mientras bajaba la mirada y el solo le sonrió.

-¿segura?- le pregunto

-absolutamente- le afirmó con unas pupilas inundadas en seguridad.

-entonces dime… ¿que contiene?-

-ah bueno, vera, yo dije casi cualquier cosa, y entre esas cosas esta excluido el decir su contenido porque entonces ya no necesitaría de ella si alguien supiera lo que contiene…-

-ya los he leído…- le dijo directo

-ah…- quedo pálida y se sintió desfallecer, todo comenzaba a darle vueltas.

-lo siento, digamos que fue accidental, se derramaron sobre el suelo y no pude evitarlo…-

Ella bajo la mirada –esta bien…- le dijo –no se preocupe hokague sama… digo ya no es tan importante…- le sonrió, tratando de coger la caja entre sus manos y salir corriendo de ahí derramando lágrimas por doquier.

-sabes Hinata, "deseo que me sonría" no es exactamente un deseo…-

¡Dios! ¿Que ese hombre no sabía respetar la privacidad de la gente?

-bueno si, igual y pido cosas tontas…- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada aguantándose la vergüenza y las lágrimas de los ojos, aún no sabía porque seguía ahí.

-Sabes Hinata, hay cosas que aunque las desees no pasarán…- le dijo rompiéndole las esperanzas.

-¡lo sé!- le contesto, solo quería su pedazo de alma nada más, no pedía mucho, apretó los puños.

-"quiero que lo olvide" no es de esos deseos que se hacen realidad y más cuando se trata de algo importante ¿sabes?- ella levanto la mirada – ¿y sabes por que lo digo?- le pregunto.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras se mordía el labio inferior conteniéndose a llorar.

-porque no lo he olvidado… por eso te digo que no todo se hace realidad- le contesto sacándola de sus casillas.

Se quedo estupefacta y por un momento creyó perder el equilibrio, ahora más que nunca necesitaba salir de ahí, el la había atrapado, ya sabía que en esa caja estaba escrito su nombre, en cada palabra, letra u oración todos y cada uno de ellos iban dedicados a él.

-em… si Hokague sama ya entendí el punto, si lo ha leído y usted me garantiza que así es yo le creo…- le sonrió y de un momento a otro se acerco a la puerta.

-espera… ¿ya no la quieres?- le pregunto intrigado.

-ya no tiene caso… -dijo mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta - porque la persona que no quería que se enterara de su contenido, incluso lo ha memorizado… es mejor así…- dijo mientras hábilmente salía de ahí.

¿Eso fue una declaración? No estaba seguro solo sabía que tenía que perseguirla.

Corría a toda prisa, mientras las lágrimas dejaban un rastro detrás de sí.

-¡Hinata!- le oyó gritar detrás de ella.

Dio un respingo y empezó a correr más rápido, tratando de huir de sus inquisidores ojos.

-¡Detente!- le grito desesperado.

-¡deje de seguirme!- le dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver, y el veía las lágrimas que manchaban su rostro -¡Estúpida!- se reprocho, la había visto llorar, cosa que se prometió que no pasaría.

-¡maldición!- murmuro, mientras la veía introducirse al bosque.

Se detuvo un momento a recobrar el aliento, ya lo había perdido de vista, había sido demasiado hábil y de alguna forma se sintió aliviada, se recostó en el tronco de un árbol para tranquilizarse y respirar profundo, mientras inconteniblemente comenzaba a llorar.

-"que muy sea feliz con ella"…- leyó él a su espalda.

Abrió los ojos de sopetón –no puede ser…- dijo mientras giraba la mirada, lo encontró sonriente detrás de sí, con el papelito que hace poco había colgado en aquel árbol.

-¡démelo!- dijo mientras se acercaba a él molesta.

-no, ¿porque?- le dijo

Ella reventó en llanto y mejor decidió arrancar a correr otra vez con la poquita dignidad que aún conservaba, pero esta vez fue más hábil, la sujeto de la muñeca para que no pudiera escapar… ella evidentemente forcejeo.

-¡suélteme!- le exigió molesta – ¿no se ha burlado lo suficiente?- le pregunto llorosa.

-¿de que hablas? ¡Nadie se burla de nada!- le contesto enojado. -¿de que te molestas? Si después de todo esto era para mí ¿no? solo leí algo que de alguna forma me pertenece…- le contesto.

-los deseos no se cumplen si alguien más los lee, sabe…- le reclamo.

-estas muy equivocada… los deseos solo se cumplen si esa persona los lee…-

-pues usted ya los leyó todos ¿y se van a cumplir? ¡No!- le reclamo enojada por su intromisión.

La jalo hacía el amenazándola, la miro a los ojos, sus llorosos ojos, se hipnotizo sin darse cuenta y de un momento a otro se encontraba besándola, ya no conteniéndose más, dejándola perdida, no sabía que estaba pasando, su cabeza no lo carburaba, solo sintió su espalda chocar contra un árbol, solo lo sentía a él rozándole los labios de una manera que ella jamás imagino y sus brazos colocarse a los lados de su cuerpo impidiéndole el escape.

-eso no lo deseaste…- le dijo al separarse de ella, dejando que recuperara el aliento que le había arrebatado en su acto desenfrenado. –por eso te digo que no todos lo deseos se cumplen…- la aleccionó.

Ella lo empujo molesta, había profanado dulcemente sus labios. – ¡no juegue así conmigo! ¡Estaré enamorada de usted pero tampoco soy idiota!- le reclamo molesta, mientras intentaba inútilmente huir.

-no juego…- le dijo, mientras se le acercaba y la acorralaba –así que estas enamorada de mí eh…- le sonrió.

-bueno yo…- bajo la mirada sonrojada, estúpida no se dio cuenta de que se le acababa de declarar… otra vez. –bueno… ¿y que si lo estoy? Eso a usted no le importa, digo, soy una más ¿no es así? Una más de las mujeres que le aman y nada me hace diferente a ellas…- le reclamó, girándose para irse.

-¡Espera!- dijo mientras se le ponía enfrente.

-¡No!- dijo mientras lo evitaba y seguía caminando de prisa.

-entonces ¿es todo? ¿Vas a renunciar a mí así nada más?- le llamó

A ella le enojo su comentario -eso es muy soberbio de tu parte Naruto, pero sabes… no se puede renunciar a algo que jamás se tuvo ¿no crees?-

Él le sonrió

-¡Dios! He deseado toda la noche que me llames por mi nombre…- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Ella dio un respingo.

-dilo otra vez…- le solicito acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Ella lo miro sin entender.

-con permiso Hokague Sama- dijo mientras lo evitaba y seguía caminando.

-¿por qué haces esto?- le cuestionó.

-¿por qué hago que?- le pregunto inquieta. –yo no hago nada…-

-si, si lo haces, me ignoras, huyes, te escondes, me evitas… ¿crees que no lo noto?- le pregunto inquietado.

-¿y por que crees que lo hago?- le dijo

-por miedo al amor…- le contesto sincero.

-¿¡qué!- grito exaltada. – ¿Qué amor?- le reprocho

-quizás eres demasiado ingenua…-

-¿ingenua?- le pregunto un poco irritada –no soy ingenua…-

-lo eres…- le contesto. Ella se irrito.

-Naruto a donde quieres llegar, no entiendo nada…- le confesó –sabes creo que es mejor que me vaya, Shino y Kiba deben estar buscándome y bueno… tu debes volver con Shion- giro el cuerpo para irse.

La sujeto de la muñeca y de pronto la jalo hacía sí y la rodeo por la cintura.

-me preocupa que ya no te logre poner nerviosa…- le confesó –tendré que usar nuevas técnicas…- y se acerco un poco más a su respiración a sus labios…

-Naruto Kun…- balbuceo hipnotizada, mientras ponía las manos sobre su pecho tratando de alejarlo un poco de ella antes de que cayera en su hechizo.

-¡vaya! Pensé que jamás volvería a escuchar que me llamaras así… me encanta- sonrió dulcemente.

Ella se puso colorada y bajo la mirada, el se rió al notar su reacción.

-sigues siendo la misma…- dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-tú sales con Shion…- le dijo tratando de alejarse de él.

-¿estas celosa?- le pregunto. –vamos dime que lo estas…- le pidió.

Ella solo bajo la mirada sonrojada, le costaba trabajo el aceptar la situación en la que se encontraba metida.

-bueno veras entre Shion y yo no hay nada, no puedo creer que hayas pensado que salgo con ella…- se rió.

Ella se sonrojo.

-bueno igual y ese no es asunto mío…- dijo con la cabeza gacha, una vez más intentando huir de él.

-Hinata…- dijo mientras la sujetaba de la mano.

-sabes Naruto, yo ya no creo en los cuentos de hadas…- dijo mientras se safaba de su agarre y arrancaba a correr.

-¡Estoy enamorado de ti!- le grito no importándole que los árboles pudieran escucharlo, sintió que una ráfaga de viento le alborotaba el cabello y como esas dulces palabras se apoderaban de sus sentidos.

Se quedo perpleja mientras lo miraba a los ojos, estaba en shock, el sonrió y poco a poco empezó a acercarse a ella, ella lo noto y retrocedió los pasos que el avanzaba y su rostro enrojecía.

-vamos quédate quieta…- dijo mientras seguía persiguiéndola.

-yo… debo estar soñando…- balbuceo mientras chocaba contra un árbol, negando su confesión.

-no es un sueño…- le aseguro.

Bajo su semblante colorado, avergonzada.

-¿de que te avergüenzas? si hace un momento te bese…- le dijo sin rodeos. –eso tampoco fue un sueño…-

-¿¡siempre tienes que ser tan directo!- se quejo más que colorada.

-si, ¿y sabes que también soy?-

-¡¿un chismoso usurpador?- le reprocho.

-no…- se rió –un necio persistente…- sonrió –ah y además enamorado… imagínate si ya soy demasiado idiota no se que tanto hare estando enamorado…- le advirtió –por eso te digo Hinata Hyuga si no quieres verme los siguientes días persiguiéndote, acosándote o haciendo escándalo en tu casa acepta estos sentimientos de una vez…- la amenazó.

-no digas cosas sin sentido…- dijo en un susurro tan bajo que apenas y lo oyó el rubio.

-vamos Hinata, solo acéptalos…- le sonrió mientras cortaba la distancia que los separaba.

-pero…- balbuceo inútilmente antes de que él le silenciara los labios con los suyos, tratando de convencerla así, quiso fugarse de su agarre, de su dulce acto, pero fue inútil, evidentemente era más fuerte que ella, se separo de ella para luego abrazarla.

–sólo acéptalos….- le dijo mientras la acercaba a su pecho -¡mira!- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la ponía sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón –ve como lo pones… como loco, no deja de bombear…- la miro con unos ojos suplicantes, tratando de convencerla y al mismo tiempo haciéndole ver que nada le hará desertar.

-no sólo el tuyo esta así…- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada sonrojada.

El blondo sonrió satisfecho y saco de la bolsa de su yukata un papel, lo miro y se lo entrego a ella.

-¿qué es esto?- le pregunto al sostenerlo.

-ábrelo…- le contesto con una media sonrisa.

Lo miro era un papel bastante frágil incluso le daba miedo que por su torpeza pudiera romperse entre sus dedos, con delicadeza lo deslizo hasta que dejo ver su contenido: -"Que ella acepte mis sentimientos"- susurro despacito al leerlo, lo miro de prisa con las mejillas coloreadas de carmín.

-ese es mi deseo…- le confesó – y esta en tus manos si se cumple o no…-

-¿es enserio?- le pregunto ella.

-Si, lo es…- la tomo de las manos.

-entonces no hay remedio…- dijo mientras le sonreía.

Él le sonrió también y sin esperar un momento más la cargo con ambos brazos, ella se exalto no esperaba eso –Narut…- quiso llamar su atención antes de que el la callará con un tibio beso, ella con timidez le rodeo el cuello con ambo brazos entretanto sus dedos se enredaban en sus cabellos dorados y le hacía acelerar el paso a su corazón.

De pronto algo llamo la atención de ambos – ¡los fuegos artificiales!- dijo ella emocionada –siempre quise verlos contigo…- le confesó apenada.

-lo sé, ese fue tu deseo hace cinco años…- le dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¡Naruto!- reclamo avergonzada.

-Te amo- le dijo tan de repente haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿por qué dices eso tan de repente?- le reclamo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-porque me gusta hacerte sonrojar- admitió con una tierna sonrisa.

Desde el momento en el que me beso por primera vez me hizo creer en el amor de nuevo, era inevitable no caer rendida ante sus hermosos ojos azules, no pude resistirme, esa es la verdad.

* * *

que tal quedo?

espero que hayan entendido que de la leyenda que se trataba y todo eso del festival era el Tanabata, no quise escribirlo textualmente, quise darlo a entender, pero... no se si funciono.

Déjenme un review si? gracias se les quiere!


End file.
